Rule Thirty Four
by Zapwing
Summary: There shall be no exceptions...especially where Miko Nakadai is concerned. May be come a series.


**Rule Thirty-Four**

****_There shall be no exceptions._

Jack Darby heaved a contented sigh, as he dropped his backpack, and flopped down on the couch. He had a whole weekend to look forward to, and the house to himself. There would be nothing but videogames, and television, and maybe a visit to the Autobot base. His mother had jumped at the opportunity at an internship in England, and had instructed Jack to hold the fort. Of course her departure hadn't gone unnoticed by Optimus. The Prime had made it adamantly clear that she would become a viable target for either MECH or the Decepticons, and would not let June leave unless she had protection. So, naturally, Air Raid jumped at the opportunity, to act as an escort for Nurse Darby. "I'll take good care of her, Jack. Don't you worry," the F-16 had said, giving a massive thumbs-up. Not that Jack was actually worried. Air Raid was such an incredible fighter on both ground and air, that he doubted any 'Con or terrorist would be able to lay hands (or servos) on his mother. And so, with his concerns allayed, Jack picked up the television remote, and powered up his X-Box; those X-Box Live achievements weren't going to earn themselves.

Time passed as Jack tore through pixelated enemy after pixelated enemy, mowing them down with gunfire, or finishing them with brutal execution moves. A chime from the doorway snapped Jack out of his trance, and glancing towards the windows, he noted that it was just after nightfall. Had he been playing that long? Pausing the game, Jack rose from the couch, and headed to the front door, throwing on the lights on the way. The seventeen-year-old peeked through the keyhole, and was surprised to find Miko Nakadai right on his doorstep. Hurriedly, he unlocked the door, and threw it open.

"Miko…?"

"Hey, Jack!" she greeted, pushing past him, a smile on her face. She'd had an impressive growth spurt during the time they'd known each other. Jack had embarrassingly, remained pretty much the same. Miko, on the other hand, had grown much taller, to the point that she towered over Jack by several inches. Jack literally had to look upwards, just to make contact with her eyes. She was currently, heading into his living room, depositing her skateboard right next to his backpack. Jack, being a boy, was automatically drawn to the way her hips swayed as she walked. She'd filled out in all the right places, and she was, dare he say it, quite attractive. Her forehead and face was slick with perspiration from recent exertions, and she descended to the couch, legs thrown on top of the coffee table. Jack closed the front door, locking it again, and sat down next to the girl.

"So, did you get that '_Nikola is a friend of mine_' achievement, yet?" asked Miko, as she wiped a bead of sweat of her brow. Jack grinned, and proclaimed, "Got it just a few minutes ago. Behold!" He opened the achievements menu, and there it was.

**Nikola is a friend of mine: Kill 500 enemies with electrical weapons. **

"Rock on!" cheered Miko.

"Thanks. It took me almost a whole hour. Of course Raf could probably do it in a few minutes."

Miko laughed. "True," she said, "Too true…"

They were right; Rafael Esquivel was the only one out of the three, who had earned every single X-Box Live achievement in every game they currently had. The little guy was a maniac on the controller, only meeting his match in Bumblebee. Then, it was a different story; Bumblebee and Raf would paint the multiplayer maps with explosives and ammunition. Their matches almost always ended in draws. Even with cheat codes.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your impromptu visit?" said Jack, as he button-mashed furiously.

"Just thought I'd pay a visit."

"That's it?"

Miko made a non-committal noise, as she stretched. Jack, unfortunately, couldn't help but stare at the narrow waistline, and toned arm muscles. Miko, however, noticed Jack's eyes roving over her body as discreetly as he could, and she smiled, pearly whites flashing. "You like what you see, Mister Darby?" she said, her voice taking a seductive tone.

Jack's jaw dropped, his face turning a light shade of pink, as he hurriedly looked away. Miko chuckled; she loved teasing Jack, breaking his normally calm composure. As if trying to portray Jack's discomfort, his player character slipped and plummeted down a cliff. Jack groaned as the Game Over screen flared up.

* * *

><p>"By the way," said Miko, "You didn't tell me how your date with Sierra went." Jack sighed, his lips pursed, eyes suddenly downcast. That date had been arranged a week ago, but after its aftermath, he hadn't talked to anyone about it, for obvious reasons, hoping to forget it ever happened. Miko noted his behavior, and said softly, "If you don't want to talk about it…"<p>

"No, no, it's fine…" said Jack, putting down the game controller. He twiddled his thumbs, thinking about what to say. Finally, "We didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. It was…well…it was a lot like…"

"Like oil and water," finished Miko, eyes softening in sympathy, "You two just didn't mix."

"Yeah…yeah, that's what it was…"

Miko nodded. There was a silence between the two now. Jack took up his controller, and started button mashing again. To say the least, Jack appreciated Miko's visit. She may be a little overbearing at times, and very unpredictable, but she would always listen. It was what allowed their friendship to last so long.

"Did you two have an argument?"

"No…we just…sort of drifted apart."

"Tsk…and you two really seemed to hit it off…"

"Yeah…"

"At least there's always Arcee…"

"Miko!"

But she just laughed, waving a hand, to say that she'd just been fooling. Jack shook his head, trying to clear all the uncomfortable images his brain had concocted. She knew how easy it was to make him uncomfortable. Miko wiped her eyes, still chuckling, and said, "Got another controller?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Miko took a second selecting her favorite character, and jumped in alongside Jack. "So what're you gonna do? I mean now that you're not dating Sierra anymore?"

Jack shrugged. "No idea…There're tons of girls out there…"

Miko glanced at Jack, who was otherwise fixed on the screen. "Anyone in particular?"

"No, not really…Hey, watch out, there's a guy behind that pillar over there…"

"Oh, right…thanks…" She fragged the enemy, the victim popping in a spray of guts and bodily fluids. "So, there's absolutely no one?"

"Nope…" sighed Jack.

* * *

><p>The two passed more time aggressively tearing enemies apart with their weapons. Occasionally, one of them would be crippled, only to be revived by the other. At other times, they would trade weapons, and compare stats, like ammo capacity, and rate of fire. They'd blazed through two of the game's worlds, when Jack noted that he was craving a drink.<p>

"I'm gonna grab some Coke. You want anything?"

"Vodka." Jack stared, and Miko smiled. "Hey, I can dream, right?"

Jack sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with two cans, and handed one to Miko. She grabbed the Coke, pulled off the ring, and took a swig. Jack couldn't help but notice her perfectly proportioned neck, as he sat down, opening his own can. The sweat had still not dried; there were a few beads sliding down her cheeks. She'd always been an active person, more so than he and Raf combined.

Jack finished the can in one go, and took his controller, exiting the pause menu. He reloaded his weapon, (a triple barreled monstrosity he was quite proud of) and restocked on grenades. And it was then, that he noticed Miko hadn't joined in. He blinked, and looked around their vicinity of the game world. Where was she?

He felt a warm breath on his cheek and a shiver down his spine. His mouth went dry, as if the Coke he had gulped down had never existed. Miko was suddenly so close to him, eyes half closed, as if she had just woken up from a nap. Jack didn't know about anyone else, but there was something about a sweaty, attractive Asian girl suddenly inches from your face.

"Uh…Miko…?"

She raised a hand, and cupped his cheek, turning his face to look at her. Her honey colored eyes shone with something like desire, and her lips were curved in a small smile. Jack felt his face grow hot again; her palm felt warm against his skin. Suddenly, for some unfathomable reason, he was glad Arcee was off energon scouting with Bulkhead and Bumblebee…

"Are you sure there's no girl you're interested in?"

Jack gulped. "Well…"

"I don't think that's true, Jack. I've seen the way you look at me…" her voice had taken on a silky tone, almost a whisper, and her face coming closer. "And frankly, I've been sneaking glances too…"

If Jack's cheeks could get any redder, they wouldn't have looked out of place next to a crate full of tomatoes. His jaw flopped up and down, like a brain dead goldfish (not that goldfish were _not_ brain dead in the first place).

"M-Miko…"

"_Ssshhhhhhhh…"_ she hissed softly, a slender finger on his lips. She leaned in closer, and whispered, "Just relax. I think it's about time you know what a _real_ girl feels like…"

And with that, the taller girl gently pried away the game controller from his fingers, and threw herself onto his lap, straddling the boy. Jack yelped, and Miko laughed. "Don't be such a baby," she said, her arms curling around Jack's neck, tilting his chin upwards with a finger. Their bodies were suddenly pressed together, and Jack felt his skin tingle in response to Miko's sweat drenched clothing. He felt like protesting, but he was stopped when Miko planted her lips on his cheek. He shivered, as she held the kiss, and then withdrew, soft lips making a wet sound as they left the skin.

Jack let out a breath, and Miko smiled, her eyes glinting with a hidden fire. Jack's body went limp as Miko descended again, warm lips and tongue tracing a path around his neck. She paused at his jugular, placing an especially long kiss, and then moved slightly upwards. She paused again, and gave a love bite, a bestial purr escaping her mouth as she did so. Jack gave a sharp intake of breath. Good Lord, she was good at this!

Totally giving in, Jack leaned back. Miko's tongue travelled upwards, and encountered Jack's lips. Her breath caressed his face, as she withdrew the tip and locked her lips with his. Jack closed his eyes, savoring the kiss, their mouths working up and down. He felt her tongue brush against his lip again, requesting access. He obliged, his jaws opening wider, and her tongue caressed his own. He'd never felt like this; his whole body was on fire, and he was sure Miko's was too.

His confirmation was received when he felt her hips nudge against his own suggestively. A certain part of Jack's anatomy responded, encouraging the girl to continue. Miko obliged, and rocked back and forth. Jack returned the favor, his hands traveling upwards her belly, and caressing her chest. Miko gave a groan through their kiss, which had taken an air of passionate ferocity. Her hands left his neck, and went to the hem of his shirt. Her fingers grasped the fabric, and started pulling upwards. Jack's fingers found her shirt's buttons, and undid them, one by one.

They broke apart, Miko pulling off Jack's shirt, and Jack throwing off her own, both garments tumbling to the floor. Jack wasn't exactly what you would call muscular, but he was quite well toned for his age, and this impressed Miko. Jack, on the other hand noted that Miko's body was slowly turning into the shapely figure of an athletic young woman. Her hands then returned to Jack, once again around his neck. There was something like static electricity, as their bare skin came in contact with each other, and Jack sighed as he felt the fabric of her bra on his chest, and the sweat on her body.

Their faces were close again, foreheads touching. Her eyes were locked on his and she smiled, another purr touching her lips.

That was when Jack's phone rang. Jack swore, and Miko let out a feline hiss, like an angry cat. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the device. Checking the caller ID, he flipped the screen open.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jack, it's me."

"Oh, hi Raf! Is there a problem?"

"No, not really. Actually, I was wondering where Miko is. She said she'd show me how to skateboard, and I wanted to fix a time…"

"Ah…well she's quite close to where I am…_very close_"

"Oh…okay. Well if you see her tell her that-"

There was a sudden silence as Raf suddenly stopped speaking. "Raf…you there?" asked Jack, nervous, wondering what could have caused such an unforeseen change.

"She's with you isn't she?" said Raf, sounding stern, his voice clipped.

"Uhh…"

"Ugh...Never mind. Call me back later. And Jack? Clean up after yourself when you're done, okay?"

Jack sighed as Raf hung up his end of the line. Would _anything_ escape the hacker? Flipping the phone closed, he set it aside, and was about to say something when Miko abruptly kissed him again, hands stroking his cheeks. She pulled away, another smile on her face.

"Now, where were we?"

Jack smiled as well, and took her hand. "Come on."

The X-Box had been hurriedly deactivated, and the two retired to bed, hands moving up and down each other's skins, thrashing around the pillows, hissing and moaning the only sound in the half darkness of the guest bedroom; it had been the closest. Their hips were grinding again, and Miko voiced her approval, her mouth catching one of Jack's earlobes, moaning softly, as she nibbled it with her warm lips. Jack found her jean's zipper, and pulled, freeing her legs of the garment. Miko found his own fastening, and did the same, only this time she mischievously pulled off his boxers as well.

Jack accepted the challenge, and his fingers went to her bra. His lips were now tracing paths of their own on her neck, and Miko shuddered, as he gave her his own bite. Jack's fingers carefully worked Miko's straps, and soon the undergarment was off. Miko smirked at Jack's expression, as he absorbed the shape of her breasts; they were surprisingly well developed for a sixteen year old. Not too large, but not too small either.

They were in an upright position now. Jack leaned forward, and took one in his hand, squeezing and stroking methodically. His lips engaged the other, tongue and mouth working the nipple. Miko moaned again, this time voicing Jack's name. Emboldened, she reached for his crotch, found his member and began pumping it, slowly at first, but steadily faster. Kami, he was half hard already, and she loved it!

Jack gave a groan of consent, enjoying the way her hand moved. But that didn't mean he was going to try something as well. He slipped his fingers past Miko's panties, and found her sensitive regions. Miko purred yet again, head thrown back. Jack took this as an affirmative, and slowly inserted a finger, pulling it out and pushing back in, slowly. His mouth had gone back to her neck, kissing, sucking.

Jack became a little braver, and this time, another finger joined the first. Miko groaned sensually, her own hand joining Jack's at her breasts, squeezing, and stroking. He started to go faster, and Miko hissed, _"Yeeessss…!" _Oh Kami, how much she'd wanted this! Her own hand was pumping her lover's dick at the same rate, and he had given another bite in response, intensifying their passion.

In time, they decided that they couldn't take it anymore, and Jack pulled of her panties. They now lay down in bed, Miko's legs wrapped around his thighs, an arm around his back. He'd removed his fingers, and gave in to Miko's direction, her hand guiding his rod. They made contact, and the couple hissed in unison at the touch. Jack waited a few seconds, before pushing in, slowly. Miko's arm gripped him tightly, face nuzzled in his neck, and his in her own. They moaned softly as they made progress, and soon he was all the way in. He pulled out just as slowly, and pushed back in, a warm tingling spreading between the two. Miko arched her back, growling like a feral beast, as he went faster, her own hips gyrating in sync. He took her breasts in hand again, lips on her neck, and she had his ear lobe, tongue caressing the sensitive skin, her free hand gripping and clawing the sheets. Their moans turned to growls, and their growls turned to full blown screaming as they fucked harder and harder and harder, and oh God, it felt so good!

Then, suddenly they gripped each other tightly, and Jack gave a last hard thrust, both of them screaming the loudest screams that ever escaped their lips as they released.

And then it was over.

Miko opened her eyes, and found Jack's face in the darkness. There was a pleasant silence, as the two lay there, breaths on each other's faces. If it was possible, she had gotten even sweatier than before, sweatier than Jack, who looked like he had been drenched in the stuff. They lip locked once more, a tender kiss, compared to the lustier ones before; soft, and warm, yet still a little wet.

They separated, and Miko said, whispering, "I love you."

She sensed Jack's smile, as he caressed her face. "I love you more."

"Don't get all cutesy with me, Mister Darby…," said Miko, a finger brushing her lover's cheek. He chuckled softly, and nuzzled her neck. Miko put her arms around his shoulders, and did the same. Silence, save for the regular tick-tock of a wall clock, and the chirping of crickets outside, a far cry compared to their noisy love-making.

Miko sighed, as she planted a moist kiss on Jack's cheek, heart singing as she did so. "Goodnight," she whispered. He responded in kind, lips warm.

"Goodnight."

Their eyes closed and sleep began to take them, hurried on by the warmth of their bodies pressed together.


End file.
